


let the days go on and on

by NatureTheZafara



Series: Nature Writes 50 Sentence Fanfiction [1]
Category: Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Children, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTheZafara/pseuds/NatureTheZafara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of a little girl and her father. "There were days where she seemed brighter than the sun itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the days go on and on

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired.
> 
> Uses the 'Alpha' theme set from the 1sentence LJ. I thought it would be interesting and challenging to use a theme set usually associated with romantic relationships on a platonic parent-child relationship.
> 
> It's been a while since I read the manga, so please forgive me if the characterization's a bit rusty.
> 
> Title taken from 'Wild Child' by Enya.

**#01 – Comfort**

Yotsuba’s nightmare didn’t make any sense to him at all, but Koiwai still did his best to assure her that no, Gojira wasn’t going to break in their house to steal Duralumin and eat all their shoes.

               

**#02 – Kiss**

“Tora said that men are frogs, so that means Daddy’s a frog too – now all he needs is a princess!”

               

**#03 – Soft**

In the end Koiwai just gave up – Yotsuba was a heavy sleeper, so there was no way now he could get her off his stomach.

               

**#04 – Pain**

“I told you not to walk on the benches,” he sighed as he tended the cut on Yotsuba’s knee.

               

**#05 – Potatoes**

The night’s attempt at cooking potato croquettes turns out to be a big success.

 

**#06 – Rain**

It was almost like the ending of _The Shawnshank Redemption_ – except he didn’t quite remember that scene also involving an overenthusiastic five-year-old girl.

               

**#07 – Chocolate**

The sparkle in Yotsuba’s eyes when he handed her the bag of chocolates he won at the parlor game was undeniable.

               

**#08 – Happiness**

The perfect Saturday afternoon: lazing around the house, eating junk food, and watching Disney films on DVD with your daughter.

               

**#09 – Telephone**

“There, now you know what buttons to press when you get into trouble.”

               

**#10 – Ears**

“Look Daddy, I drew us and Duralumin as bunnies!”

 

**#11 – Name**

Over time, he finds that her name – _four-leafed clover_ – really does fit her.

               

**#12 – Sensual**

It took a while for Koiwai to get Yotsuba to pronounce the word "sensuous" correctly.

               

**#13 - Death**

Someday he’ll have to tell her about her real parents.

 

**#14 – Sex**

"Look kid, just stick to believing in Mr. Stork, okay?"

               

**#15 – Touch**

“Yotsuba, please stop poking me.”

 

**#16 – Weakness**

As soon as her dad said he’d bring home cake, Yotsuba promised to behave at the Ayases’ place.

               

**#17 – Tears**

When he saw that she wouldn’t stop crying, Koiwai sighed, gently picked his daughter up and brought her home.

               

**#18 – Speed**

With rousing yells, Yotsuba and Koiwai pedalled their way down the hill to see who’d get to the bottom first.

               

**#19 – Wind**

It’s not surprising to hear two voices yelling “WHOOSH!” from the Koiwai household on windy days.

               

**#20 – Freedom**

When he sees that he has no work to do that day, the first thing he does is take Yotsuba out for ice cream.

 

**#21 – Life**

He always admired and envied her ability to see the best in everything.

               

**#22 – Jealousy**

“Yanda, stop teasing her,” Koiwai sighed as the former rubbed in Yotsuba’s face his trip to the expensive café that served the best honey toast in town.

               

**#23 – Hands**

"Wow - Jumbo's hands are bigger than Daddy's!"

               

**#24 – Taste**

The pancake tastes _awful_ , but Koiwai merely swallows the morsel, forces a smile and gives his daughter a thumbs-up.

               

**#25 – Devotion**

He was aware of his slacker reputation, but that didn’t matter as much as what Yotsuba thought of him.

 

**#26 – Forever**

“Daddy, will you always be my daddy?”

               

**#27 – Blood**

For some reason, Yotsuba is able to stomach watching gory gangster films.

               

**#28 – Sickness**

“Don’t worry, Mister Patient Guy,” Yotsuba says to her dad in her best authoritative voice, “Dr. Yotsuba’ll take care of that fever when she gives you your medicine!”

               

**#29 – Melody**

Neither of them cared that they were both singing horribly off-key to the song on the radio.

               

**#30 – Star**

He scolded her for drawing on the walls, but later Koiwai had to admit those were the best-looking stars he’d ever seen a five-year-old (or anyone he knew for that matter) draw.

 

**#31 – Home**

The Koiwai house wasn’t very big, but to Yotsuba it was her whole world.

               

**#32 – Confusion**

Where in the world did she get “glow ball warning” from?

               

**#33 – Fear**

The giant _tengu_ was scary enough, but seeing her daddy keel over with one headchop made things even worse.

               

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

It never ceases to amaze him how Yotsuba would sing and dance to the thunder instead of hiding from it.

               

**#35 – Bonds**

When Koiwai returned home that evening, he found Yanda tied to a chair with a jump rope while Yotsuba and Jumbo danced around him with water pistols in their hands.

 

 **#36 – Market**  
After their trip to the local supermarket, Yotsuba began to babble about how cool the store clerks and the cashiers were and how she wanted to work there when she grew up.

               

**#37 – Technology**

Yotsuba finds her dad’s computer very fascinating, although he often doesn’t let her touch it.

               

**#38 – Gift**

The Koiwais loved the sweaters the Ayases gave them for Christmas.

               

**#39 – Smile**

There were days where she seemed brighter than the sun itself.

               

**#40 – Innocence**

He knows she’ll have to grow up someday, but sometimes he just can’t see her as anything but his little girl.

 

**#41 – Completion**

“Found it!,” Koiwai yells triumphantly, holding up the elusive last puzzle piece.

               

**#42 – Clouds**

He was amazed at all the things she was able to spot in the clouds, while all _he_ saw was a horse and a duck.

               

**#43 – Sky**

It shocked Yotsuba to find out that her dad _didn’t_ know why the sky was blue.

               

**#44 – Heaven**

It was just like the old man told her – flowers decorated the house, and her dad was cooking the yummiest-smelling food – and the little flower angel knew exactly where she was.

               

**#45 – Hell**

Midsummer days were the worst, when not even two electric fans and all the windows open could cool you down nor make your five-year-old stop complaining about the heat.

 

**#46 – Sun**

As soon as it stopped raining, Yotsuba practically dragged her father out of the house to visit the Ayases.

               

**#47 – Moon**

"Can't Kaguya-hime just take her mommy and daddy with her?"

               

**#48 – Waves**

He panics when he thinks she’s going to drift off into the ocean, and then he remembers that it’s low tide.

               

**#49 – Hair**

Yotsuba isn't particularly bothered by the fact that her hair color doesn't match her father's.

               

**#50 - Supernova**

For both father and daughter, fireworks were among the most magical things to ever exist.


End file.
